Craving
by DoopDoopDoop
Summary: Post DoC. A planetary exchange, Shinra trades a few of his troops for four troops from the royal planet, Civilion. Mae is one of the Civilion troops, and bitterly accepted her deployment to a new planet, awkwardly avoiding the mysterious Vincent who makes her uncomfortable the minute they meet, whilst working for AVALANCHE. Lemony! RATED M FOR MAN BITS! VincentxOC, TifaxCloud.


The drop was to happen in an hour, on the helicopter pad on the east side of the building.  
Turks swarmed the area around the landing pad, hands on their guns, ready and waiting for something bad to go wrong with the exchange.

Nibelheim had been the first in space exploration and contacting their neighbouring planet, Civilion, both giving a group of their military each to one another.  
The Rufus Shinra was not new to this whole game. He knew better than to send the scraps of the Turks, in fear of looking inferior to the Civilions, who judging by their video conference looked rich enough to have a million military personel.

He joined the other Turks on the roof, standing directly in front of the landing pad he gestured the few members of AVALANCHE to join him.  
Tifa, Cloud, Cid and Vincent stood behind the man, with equal anticipation to the Turks, hands hovering over their weapons.

"This will be an interesting exchange," Shinra said more to himself, looking off to the night skies calmy. Cloud moved towards him a step, "Are you sure this is safe Rufus?" the spikey haired blonde looked at him seriously, but didn't get a reply so he moved back to his previous position next to Tifa who gave him a reassuring squeeze on the hand.

"Well fuck me sideways an' call me daddy, there's the mother fucking ship!" Everyone followed where Cid had pointed, not sure whether they were seeing a ship or just another star.  
Surely enough, a black ship was moving towards them at a ridiculous speed, without signs of slowing.  
Everybody got into battle stance not taking their eyes off the ship, all a little shocked that this was about to happen. Only a few kilometres away, parts of the ship started pulsing gold lights around its self, opening what looked like the landing jets. Suddenly a loud and ominous hum emitted as the ship prepared to land, a few Turks running back inside to move away from the sudden gusts of wind and the noise as it turned more high pitch as the ship started hovering over the landing pad.

The few Turks still on the roof with them surrounded the ship as it came to a halt, the air and atmosphere suddenly too quiet after the landing.  
AVALANCHE and Shinra moved in as a few more lights pulsed on the ship and the door opened slowly.  
All of them holding their breaths.

The first figure that walked out, short dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, had his hands in the air. He stopped in front of Rufus. He was at least a head taller than him, tight space suit emphasizing his muscles, bowing briefly before starting,  
"In the name of my mother planet, Civilion, I hereby declare myself at your disposal. I am Field Marshal Kristoph Da'sa." And with that he gave another bow, seeming oblivious to the fact that there were a couple of dozen guns and swords pointing his direction,  
"Welcome to our humble planet Kristoph, I am Rufus Shinra and these are my Turks," he swept his had towards the men in suits and then turned towards Cloud and the team, "and this is another group, AVALANCHE: Cloud, Cid, Tifa and Vincent. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and we highly appreciate this exchange," Rufus held his hand out to the man in front of him, a slender eyebrow of Kristoph's raised as he eyed the hand wearily. The awkward exchange lasted a few seconds before Rufus figured that they will not know how to shake hands and bowed back at the tall Marshal.

He seemed happy with this and turned toward his ship gesturing for the rest to join him, then turning and looking at AVALANCHE,  
"You are this planets special operation team?"  
"Er… I guess we are," Cloud responded rubbing the back of his head,  
"Whats up with that fuckin' lycra suit of yours space man? Aint that a bitch to wear?"  
"It is quite comfortable and aero dynamic, I assure you, and shows our, assets," with this Kristoph winked at Tifa who turned a red that rivalled Vincent's cloak.

Three more people stepped off the ship and made their way towards Shinra and AVALANCHE, two male and one female.  
The first of the males looked a lot like a younger version of Kristoph, had brown hair up to his shoulders and also blue eyes; the second had long light blonde tied up in a ponytail behind his head, only a little shorter than Kristoph; and the female had black hair, braided around her head intricately resembling a crown, was the shortest and (Vincent noted) a lot younger looking than the rest, her dark grey lycra suit hugging her figure enough to make all the men on the building shift uncomfortably.

"These are my generals, Niklas Da'sa, he is also my brother and a fair swordsman," Niklas smiled and bowed towards Tifa's direction, again making her turn red which Cloud noticed this time, giving a sort of angry huff,  
"My good friend Leon Berane, an expert at siege and can out drink the whole planet in one sitting!" Kristoph laughed, giving Leon a pat on the back as he bowed towards the group, Vincent noticing him carefully scanning the roof top,  
"And last but not least, our fair maiden, Mae Cozette, the best sniper and gunwoman on the mother planet,"  
Mae stepped forward and bowed slightly, getting a few wolf whistles from a few Turks, namely Reno and his group. She didn't seem to notice and curtseyed towards Tifa, in which Tifa responded with a confussed and awkward curtsey back.

"Wonderful! Very nice to meet you all! I assume your ship is ready to send my troops back to your planet?" Rufus looked over their shoulders and eyed Cid who was in awe of the technology of the Civilion's ship, touching it every now and then as it responded by giving a soft shimmer wherever he placed his fingers,  
"Well mother fuckin' damn, these guys know how to make some bitchin' ships!"


End file.
